1. Technical Field
The invention relates to information distribution in a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a configurable information distribution system that distributes audio and video information among multiple outputs.
2. Related Art
Rapid advancements in technology have lead to the widespread adoption of extensive audio, video, communication, and information systems in vehicles. The systems provide information both acoustically and visually. The systems fill a wide range of roles, including navigation assistance, traffic reporting, wireless telephony, vehicle status reporting, music playback, video playback, and video gaming.
The systems output information to the displays and speakers that the vehicle provides for the use and enjoyment of the passengers. At times, information from different audio sources is output simultaneously. For example, a navigation system announcement may be made while audio signals accompanying DVD playback play through rear speakers for the occupants of the back seat. In the past, the amplitude of the audio signals was lowered with respect to the amplitude of the audio signal from the navigation system, or the audio signals were completely faded out, so that the driver could hear the navigation system announcement.
Indiscriminately fading the audio signal adversely impacts the use and enjoyment of vehicle's audio/visual system. The passengers listening to and watching the DVD playback are generally not interested in the announcements of the navigation system. Nevertheless, the passengers have their attention diverted to the navigation announcements and away from the DVD playback.